


I Fucking Love Science

by Jiyuuchan



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiyuuchan/pseuds/Jiyuuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos stops by to give Cecil some very important information. About the clocks.</p><p>A Cecilos fan-fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fucking Love Science

Cecil stared at the piles of empty pages on his desk and sighed deeply. He wasn’t certain what they were for or why it mattered… probably from city council. The bored blonde reclined in his leather seat, allowing his eyes to wander outside the window. The sky was purple today, with hints of blue swirling in around the clouds. Carlos insisted that this was an oddity but it had been like this for as long as he could remember. Silly Carlos. Beautiful Carlos. Cecil leaned on his fist, looking back at the pages. Pages and pages and pages of absolutely nothing. Cecil stunted his impulse to look behind him at the clock because the effort to do so would be useless, seeing as the clocks no longer work correctly. At least that’s what Carlos has led him to understand. Sweet, sweet Carlos… 

Scheduled to go on air in an hour, Cecil rolled up his sleeves. Not because it was warm, but simply because he always did. The man sat aimlessly shuffling papers and waiting for something to happen. And then it did. A tall, dark man, entered. His tall, dark man. 

“Carlos!” Cecil swung around in his chair with a bit too much enthusiasm. 

“I mean… Carlos. You’re here, that’s um, that’s good.” The flustered man stroked the back of his head nervously in embarrassment. In complete disregard for the infatuated radio host, Carlos walked over to the small table beside the window and began furiously flipping through his enormous pile of folders. 

“Cecil! Did you get the word out about the clocks? I have been running extensive experiments on the gelatinous mass inside some of them that seem to have taken the place of the gears insi-“ Carlos looked up from his data to see the glowing complexion a thousand angels couldn’t imitate. Carlos beamed back at the radio host, blushing a bit but still continuing to turn the pages inside his data folder about the clocks. Something very strange was going on in Night Vale, but something always was. Carlos sometimes found himself questioning why all of this science stuff mattered in the first place. Placing the folder back on top of the pile with the others, Carlos walked over to the wide-eyed radio host. 

“You seem a bit distracted, Cecil.” The dark man teased, caressing his shoulder.   
Cecil screamed internally. This wasn’t like him at all. Usually when he came here for business he was all work, no play. Strictly Mr. Science man. Was his visit really not for science at all? Well if it was, it wasn’t anymore. Cecil’s face lit up with infatuation for his lovely scientist. With an almost venomous grin, Carlos took the blonde man in his arms, forcefully bringing him to his lips. 

Deliciously indulging himself in Carlos’ kiss, Cecil immediately pulled the dark man closer, hungry; still not knowing what this was really about. The dark man un-tucked Cecil’s shirt and involuntarily dragged his pants off of him, allowing them to fall to the ground without pulling away. 

“I missed you, Cecil. I missed you so much.” Carlos ran his hands down the now completely sexually aroused radio host. Not bothering with any more nonsense, Carlos made sure the door was locked, and returned to his lover, instantly shoving Cecil’s face down to his desk. The scientist was overwhelmed, and couldn’t wait anymore. Unzipped his now tight slacks, Cecil doing the same, and without even removing his lab coat, pulled Cecil into himself.

“C-Carlos?” Cecil exhaled, trying to lift his head to look at the other man. Carlos immediately put his hand on his boyfriend’s blonde hair and drove it back to the desk, the other hand resting on Cecil’s waist. This was so unlike him. He couldn’t decide whether Carlos was all right, but he was enjoying this new energy the scientist was emitting.   
The scientist continued to thrust, not fully aware of why he was feeling this way, just that he needed it now. Carlos gripped the radio host’s dress shirt, pushing it up, and pressing his lips repeatedly following the indentations of his spine, occasionally replacing his seductive pecks with his tongue. Cecil whimpered and smiled alternately. Carlos shoved faster, finally reaching satisfaction and gripping his mate in the final throw, slipping a knife into his lover’s torso.

“I love you, Cecil.” And just like that, the dark man was gone.

Gasping for air, Cecil frantically gasped for air and struggled to stay on his feet. There had to be some scientific explanation for his behavior. Cecil pulled the knife out of his back and scrambled for answers within Carlos’ infinite piles of folders. He read. “Exposure to gelatin inside Night Vale clocks can cause unexplainable sexual and violent tendencies. Clocks made in Desert Bluffs” 

Cecil’s knees buckled, and dropped him to the floor. The radio host struggled to steady his breathing and tried to stop the blood flow. So much blood. It became difficult for the blonde to keep his eyes open, but managed to paint a smile on his face with the last bit of his strength.   
“He said he loved me.” Cecil thought, his last thought, as the world grew dark around him. And then, nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> \----------  
> <3,  
> Frankie


End file.
